My Random Poetry Collection
by FlyingAboveTheClouds
Summary: I have an entire notebook filled with pages of poetry and nothing to do with it, so feel free to read through my collection of poems.
1. She Lies

**Hello everyone! I get bored a lot, so when I get bored I write poetry. So, I decided that I'll put some of my better works here in this "fanfic." I doubt that this will get many reviews and I REALLY hope I don't get flamed but….here you go.**

She Lies

The ocean waves come in,

For she is paying for her sin

She never believed what she was told,

So she dug her grave and sold her soul

Her dying breath came long before she even died,

She pretended, she had lied

The gray sky darkened as the waves rolled,

The price to pay for her future; forever untold

The world, for her, it did stop spinning.

Her fragile mind slowly thinning

She never left the salty bay,

She wanders hopelessly to this day


	2. Rise From The Ashes

Rise From The Ashes

The darkest days,

And the darkest hours

The feeling of walls,

Closing around you

The black aura,

That of fear, guilt, and sadness

Emanates from your soul,

Emanates from the walls closing- closing around you

You tried your best,

But life has come crashing down

You're left with no one, no one in the world,

To help pick up the pieces of your shattered soul

But even when,

Your mind begins to descend into blackness,

And the Ropes that bind us to this Earth,

Begin to tighten around you,

Hold your head up high,

The road begins here,

Pick up the pieces of your soul,

Rise from the ashes

**I know, I know. That totally seemed like some weird hippy-stoner poem. I used this in a project I did for school last year and now there's a running joke amongst my friends that it's about me murdering a hobo….just to clarify, I have not nor will I ever murder I hobo. Anyway, on a lighter note, NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. My Phobias

My Phobias

A giant spider in my room,

Falling off a building to my doom

A serial killer in Connecticut,

My mom trying to teach me proper etiquette

Starving to death on a deserted island,

Being attacked by banshees on a Scottish highland

Getting carried away by a thunder bird,

Or anything else considered absurd

A tornado ripping apart my roof,

Seeing a zombified Babe Ruth

Being eaten by sharks while going out for a sail,

What else am I afraid of? I don't know…hail?

**I wrote this poem because I was REEEAAAALLLLY bored. It was just meant to be funny and lighthearted. To be honest, I totally just used a rhyming dictionary to make it, except for that part about the hail. I just had to put that joke in.**


	4. Dear Sister

Dear Sister,

Days gone by,

And weeks and months and years

Even though you grow older,

The dreams of your childhood adhere

X

Even when the fog sets in,

A gleaming light still shines through

Reach out and touch the sky,

Just always stay true

X

When life is tough,

Simply move along

Maintain hope,

Keep singing your heart's song


	5. The Cozy Apocalypse

Listen here, tea leaves are not gold,

For here, stranger, futures are best left untold

/

When the world comes down,

Just take one breath so as not to drown

/

When roses shrivel and angels fall,

Even a mute voice can soar above it all

/

Two men stand on an island, back to back,

One shouts unintelligibly, the other, clear as day, whispers back

/

Keep not secrets under lock and key,

For the best of us can find peace in anarchy


	6. A Name in the Wind

My name I know not, the wind carried it away

Say what you will, for what you say it may

X

From left to right,

Into the night

X

Life passes on by,

For I have spent a fortnight living on a lie

X

The winter solstice prolongs the walk,

Walk into the night, just don't talk

X

Tell the world to find my name,

Tell the wind to send it back as mine to claim

X

Someone out there to pluck it out of the air,

Someone out there who, for a stranger, will care

X

Standing at two ends, a world apart,

Spin around an axis, heart to heart


	7. No One's Game

Red when dead

X

Dead and destroyed

X

Destroyed by whom

X

Whom no one can name

X

Name the game

x

The game you'll play

X

Play your cards

X

Cards are dealt by Fate

X

Fate leaves no trace

X

Trace each step

X

Step to no one's beat

X

Beat the game you play

X

Play the game you hate

X

Hate what is not just

X

Just what do you write

X

Write in one's moral code

X

Code for which no one knows


	8. I am the Girl

I am the girl who doesn't go to school dances

I am the girl who people look through

I am the girl who's afraid to take chances

I am the girl who doesn't act but wonders what to do

X

I am the girl who would rather laugh than cry

I am the girl who lives in her fantasies

I am the girl who is overly shy

I am the girl who will to stand up for what she believes

X

I am the girl who sees beauty in everything

I am the girl who would rather read than talk about boys

I am the girl who, though she's not good at it, loves to sing

I am the girl who appreciates life's many joys

X

I am the girl who doesn't care what you say,

I will live out my dreams, maybe not tomorrow, but I will someday


	9. Candyland

Tell me one thing and one thing only

Do you know my name?

Greed, jealousy, and lust, just to name a few,

But in the end, you and I, aren't we one in the same?

X

Come along, come with me,

You'll be the next in my grand ploy,

Jobs aren't important where you're going,

But _I_ manufacture joy

X

Sign right here,

Your soul is yours for you, to me, sell

Step right up and I

Will show you to my candy coated hell

X

Putting up a struggle can be such a pain

It's never pleasing when situations are dire

Only water, though we have none here

Can put out that frozen over fire

X

So tell me, generic visitor #7859

Can you turn your back on the life you leave behind?

**A/N: Hey everyone….you know, the five people who are reading this. I know I've gotten a few more followers recently. If anyone cares to review, that would be really great! ^^ Thanks to the person who already did. **


	10. Passage

Navigate the forest at night,

Find a path without a light

X

Let the darkness shroud the trees,

Let the night revoke the breeze

X

Let the blackness swallow all fear,

Let the shadows protect what you hold dear

X

Keep close to your heart, something a thousand miles away,

Feel the words flow free in the air, for they've come a long way

X

A kindle of the fire, snuffed out in the wind,

A test of will; of what's within

X

No one's here to hear you yell,

But _something's_ there, that you can tell

X

Ask the wind. Fear not, for you _will_ be heard,

Strange tidings invoke the absurd

X

Listen to the call of sea,

Out there somewhere, wherever it may be

X

When days comes to light,

Look over your shoulder, prepare to fight

X

Make your way to where the green grass grows,

Standing tall; a mournful pose

X

The green grass doesn't grow anymore,

Just one more thing, lost to the world forevermore

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want to review? No? Okay…<strong>


End file.
